


[五一]刚挥手

by Doswin



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, To Be Continued
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doswin/pseuds/Doswin
Summary: 一条薰和五代雄介的一段相处过程。
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[五一]刚挥手

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个标题就是ghs的谐音（……  
> 本来应该长很多也详细很多，但是我卡文了（抱头蹲并祈求不被辱骂）所以就这样发了，虽然标了tbc但是并不打算完成（）  
> ooc属于我，五一是彼此的！（重读）

五代趴在一条胸口，准确说是蹭在他脖子上，很柔软地叫“一条桑”。是种柔软但是不柔弱的声音，像床羊绒被，暖和地覆在一条身上。一条就看着五代的鬓角，露出一个轻轻浅浅的笑容。  
“你要进来吗。”一条说到。  
事实上是五代脸红了：“真的可以吗…”

有什么不可以呢，一条想。他侧过头去吻五代的鬓角，嘴唇最终停在他额上。五代抬眼看他，眼神有点迷茫，像只懵懂的小动物，鹿或者野羊。野羊吧，一条有点坏心眼地想，都是那种活力又迷茫的眼神，对将要发生的一切浑然不知，只是很活泼很雀跃地眨一下眼。  
紧接着一条被他的野羊堵住了嘴。五代雄介近乎是有些突兀地撑起上身，贴在了一条的唇上，贴住了也不知道做什么，胡乱地咬了一口，就又松开，退回原处。

“这是做什么啊。”一条笑出声了。  
“亲吻是要得到同意的吧。”五代看着一条的眼睛，“我亲到了才想起来的。”  
“那你同意吗。”一条不笑了，凑过去用额头抵着五代的额头。呼吸声一下子变的很近又很远，好像一下子什么都不剩了，只有眼前人。

他们水到渠成地亲吻——事实上一点都不水到渠成，只是结果很温柔，于是过程也值得美化。他们撞了一下鼻梁，又磕到了门牙，只差一个咬舌头就凑齐三大事故——可他们呼吸相融，谁都不敢动，又谁都不敢闭眼，犹犹豫豫地碰一下舌头，缩回去，再碰一下，宁静的动态的不甘心的执着的美，像是墨水滴进水里。  
绵长的呼吸声里似乎一切都宁静了，五代执着于一条的下牙龈，反反复复地舔舐。一条把深深浅浅的喘息声都压在胸腔里，也逐渐缓和了，伸手去抚五代的头发，毛茸茸的，他抓了一把。  
五代发出一声意义不明的哼哼，手往下摸去，在一条腹肌上摸了好几下，被捉住了。被捉住了也没什么反应，反而又在一条肩颈里蹭，黏黏糊糊地、几乎是带点不安地叫一条桑。  
……像糯米糍。一条想着，又凑过去吻他。

他很少，几乎是没有见过这样的五代雄介。他记忆里五代总是在发光，笑容灿烂，活力满满，关心所有人又能做所有人的依靠。一条总是一边感叹“这才是五代啊”，一边嫉妒又不安地想，五代怎么总是能关心所有人呢，是因为被牵扯进来才会背负这么多责任吗……不需要歇一会吗。  
他吻住五代，也吻住这个年轻人一切的茫然不知所措。叹息着，他牵着五代的手往自己身下走，抵着他的额头，不知道是对五代还是对自己说，好。

恍惚里，一条看见五代的身影隐在遥远的光里，留给他一个背影，背影冲他挥手，是再见但是不必见的意思，像过去的无数个梦一样。  
于是一条薰醒来，知道这又是个梦。  
……能在梦里见一面，也不算太赖。


End file.
